Discusión:Temporada 3/@comment-27096800-20161126023523
<< Ver lo que comenté en las temporadas 1 y 2 para entender de lo que hablo. Temporada 11 ''Is all Over?. '''Protagonistas.' • Rick Gr. 5/6 • Carl Gr. 6/6 • Glenn R. 5/6 • Maggie G. 4/6 • Hershel G. 3/6 (51Nú) • Jessie A. 5/6 • Jesús 4/6 • Dwight 6/6 • Sophia 4/6 • Tara C. 5/6 • Heath 6/6 • Dale H. 5/6 • Eugene 2/6 (33Nú) • Michonne 5/6 CoProtagonistas. • Alpha 2/6 (15Nú) • Magna 2/6 (12Nú) • Lydia 4/6 • Sherry 5/6 (8Nú) • Ezekiel 6/6 • Laura 4/6 • Vincent 5/6 • Harlan Carson 4/6 • Michael K. 3/6 Capitulos. • 11x01 = Long Time Coming. • 11x02 = Hells Bells. • 11x03 = Let The Slaughter Begin. • 11x04 = One Door and a Roof. • 11x05 = Dead Weight. • 11x06 = Kill Now and Live Another Day. Asesinados por Michael = '''Eugene, Magna, Alpha, Sherry y Hershel Greene. '''Temporada 12 ''I'm Just Getting Started''. Protagonistas. • Rick Gr. 6/6 • Michael K. 6/6 • Carl Gr. 5/6 • Glenn R. 4/6 • Maggie G. 6/6 • Jessie A. 6/6 • Jesús 5/6 • Dwight 6/6 • Sophia 3/6 (50Nú) • Tara C. 3/6 (36Nú) • Heath 4/6 (26Nú) • Dale H. 5/6 • Michonne 4/6 CoProtagonistas. • Harlan Carson 5/6 • Vincent 5/6 (10Nú) • Ezekiel 3/6 (23Nú) ''• Laura 6/6 • Enzo 4/6 • Steven 6/6 • David 2/6 '''Capitulos.' • 12x01 = It Has Begun. • 12x02 = Not Again, Please. • 12x03 = Inmate. • 12x04 = Nightmare. • 12x05 = The Day Has Come, and You're Not Ready. • 12x06 = Not Today, Not Tomorrow. Segunda Ronda de asesinados por Michael = '''Ezekiel, Heath, Tara, Sophia y Vincent. '''Temporada 13 ''You'll Burn for This''. Protagonistas. • Rick Gr. 4/6 • Michael K. 4/6 (13Nú) ''• Carl Gr. 5/6 • Glenn R. 6/6 • Maggie G. 6/6 • Jessie A. 5/6 • Michonne 3/6 ''(50Nú) ''• Jesús 5/6 • Dwight 3/6 ''(38Nú) • Dale H. 6/6 • Harlan C. 5/6 CoProtagonistas. • Laura 5/6 • Enzo 2/6 (6Nú) ''• Steven 3/6 ''(9Nú) ''• David 1/6 ''(3Nú) ''• Bob S. 5/6 • Patrick 4/6 • Mitch D. 4/6 '''Capitulos.' • 13x01 = I Hate Everything About You. • 13x02 = Countdown. • 13x03 = Wrong Side of Heaven. • 13x04 = It's all Over. • 13x05 = I Apologize. • 13x06 = Back to the Road. Asesinados durante la Guerra = '''Michael K, David, Steven, Enzo, Dwight y Michonne. '''Temporada 14 ''Road to the End''. Protagonistas. • Rick Gr. 6/6 • Carl Gr. 5/6 • Lydia 5/6 • Glenn R. 5/6 • Maggie G. 6/6 • Jessie A. 4/6 • Jesús 5/6 • Dale H. 6/6 • Harlan C. 4/6 • Bob S. 5/6 • Laura 6/6 • Sasha W. 5/6 CoProtagonistas. • '''Patrick 3/6 • Mitch D. 5/6 • Travis 2/6 • Ken 2/6 • Marina 2/6 • Aiden 4/6 '''Capitulos. • 14x01 = Don't Look Behind. • 14x02 = We Are Survivors • 14x03 = Not Tomorrow Yet. • 14x04 = Dead Trees. • 14x05 = I'm Not Saving You Anymore. • 14x06 = It's Not Like Before. Temporada 15. ''I Don't Take Chances'' Protagonistas. • Rick Gr. 5/6 • Carl Gr. 4/6 • Lydia 4/6 • Glenn R. 5/6 • Maggie G. 4/6 • Dale H. 5/6 • Jessie A. 5/6 • Jesús 6/6 • Harlan C. 2/6 • Bob S. 4/6 • Laura 5/6 • Sasha W. 4/6 • Travis 5/6 CoProtagonistas. • Patrick 2/6 • Mitch D. 1/6 • Ken 5/6 • Marina 3/6 • Raúl 2/6 • Aiden 3/16 Capitulos. • 15x01 = Back To Atlanta. • 15x02 = Save The Last One. • 15x03 = Executioner. • 15x04 = Bloodletting. • 15x05 = Path • 15x06 = Everyone wants to Rule the World. Temporada 16 ''I'm Back Home''. Protagonistas. • Rick Gr. 6/6 • Carl Gr. 5/6 • Lydia 5/6 • Glenn R. 6/6 • Maggie G. • Dale H. [6/6 • Jessie A. 3/6 • Jesús 3/6 • Harlan C. 5/6 • Bob S. 5/6 • Laura 3/6 • Sasha W. 3/6 • Travis. 3/6 CoProtagonistas. • Patrick 4/6 • Mitch D. 3/6 • Ken 2/6 • Marina 4/6 • Randall 2/6 • Guillermo 3/6 • Miguel 3/6 • Jorge 3/6 Capitulos. • 16x01 = Pray For The World. • 16x02 = Vatos. • 16x03 = Always Accountable. • 16x04 = They're Here. • 16x05 = The Same Place. • 16x06 = The Dead Come Knocking. '''Supervivientes en estado Desconocido = '''Laura, Travis, Sasha, Jesús y Jessie.